L'esprit de Noël
by pepete55
Summary: Noël ? Cette fête où les gens sont heureux et chantent autour d'un sapin ? Peut être mais pas pour Logan... Un esprit vient hanter les pensées de Logan pour essayer de lui rappeler ce que c'est que d'avoir l'esprit de Noël...


Un petit OS de Noël que j'avais écrit pour les fêtes et... oublié de poster.  
Donc avec un peu de retard, le voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

23 décembre

Logan slalomait avec adresse entre les passants en soufflant sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Il faisait un froid glacial, la neige tombait en gros flocons et il avait oublié ses gants. Comme d'habitude. A vrai dire il n'aimait pas vraiment en porter. Avec ses mains ainsi emprisonnées, il ne se sentait pas libre de ses mouvements.

Il souffla bruyamment d'agacement en voyant un couple accompagné de ses enfants arrêté devant une boutique, lui bloquant le passage. Ils étaient obligés de rester plantés là comme des idiots ? ! C'était toujours pareil quand on vivrait dans une ville touristique et commerçante ! Il les contourna en les bousculant dans la précipitation. Il détestait l'effervescence de Noël. Toutes ces personnes qui partaient à la recherche de cadeaux qui seraient cassés au bout d'une semaine ou revendus sur internet, les sapins gigantesques qui ne passeraient pas la porte et perdraient toutes leurs aiguilles. Quel intérêt de gaspiller son argent pour ça ? Et que dire de cet excès de joie ? Qu'est ce que ce jour avait de si particulier pour que les gens soient heureux comme ça ? Pour Logan cela n'avait aucun sens.

Alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans un taxi, il sentit qu'on tirait sur le bas de sa veste. Il tourna son regard pour voir qui l'importunait comme ça. Une femme dont on ne pouvait pas deviner l'âge, habillée de vieilles loques.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, vous n'auriez pas un dollar ou deux pour que je puisse manger ce soir ?

Logan adressa une grimace dégoûtée à la mendiante. Comment est ce qu'elle osait le toucher avec ses mains sales ? Et puis il n'était pas responsable de tous les miséreux de la planète ! Si il commençait à donner à un, il se retrouverait bien vite avec tous les autres qui ramperaient à ses pieds.

- Non.  
- Mais, c'est Noël monsieur, c'est le moment pour être généreux, pour partager, le bon Dieu vous le rendra. S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle.  
- Je ne vais pas payer pour vos erreurs passées, si vous n'avez pas su vous prendre en main, c'est votre problème. Et n'essayez pas d'implorer ma pitié ou ma foi, je ne suis pas croyant.

« _Tu deviens comme lui, pourri jusqu'à la moelle_ », entendit-il au fond de son esprit. Mais il chassa rapidement la voix de sa tête sans y faire attention.

Il se dégagea d'un geste sec et grimpa à l'arrière du taxi. Il donna son adresse au chauffeur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les débarrasser de la neige qu'ils contenaient.  
Ils furent rapidement coincés dans les embouteillages. Logan pianotait d'un air ennuyé sur son téléphone dernier cri.

- Ah Noël, les rues de New York sont toujours bouchées à des moments pareils, et la neige n'aide pas vraiment. Vous… commença le chauffeur.  
- Est ce que je vous ai demandé de me faire la conversation ? ! le coupa Logan d'un ton cassant.  
- Je… Non… Mais… bredouilla le chauffeur.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors si vous pouviez simplement faire votre travail ce ne serait pas plus mal.

« _Toujours aussi sympathique _»

Le chauffeur se tut pendant tout le reste du trajet ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de son client désagréable. Quand Logan descendit de voiture, il paya sa course sans laisser un seul dollar de pourboire au chauffeur. Il s'en alla sans la moindre marque de politesse.

Arrivé chez lui, Logan se débarrassa de son manteau avant de rejoindre Nancy dans le salon. Elle aboyait des ordres au téléphone, perchée sur ses talons hauts. C'était une beauté froide, elle était mince, avec des traits fins mais son visage ne se fendait jamais du moindre sourire. A vrai dire on ne pouvait guère lire d'expressions sur son visage. Elle se tenait droite comme un I dans sa robe noire Gucci. Sobre, classe et élégante, c'était le mot d'ordre.

Logan la regarda terminer son appel sans dire un mot. Elle était plutôt impressionnante en terme d'autorité. Il admirait sa force, son ambition et sa capacité à s'imposer. En un sens, elle lui rappelait lui même, en femme.  
Quand elle raccrocha elle se retourna et s'aperçut de la présence de Logan.

- Ah, mon chéri, te voilà !

Elle alla rapidement l'embrasser. Des lèvres qui se posent sur d'autres lèvres, rien de plus. Pas de douceur, pas d'amour ? Mais après tout, qu'est ce que Logan en avait à faire de tout ça ? Ce n'était que sottises. Il voyait de longues jambes fines qui portaient une femme puissante et intelligente, point.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses du salon ? Je trouve que le décorateur a fait du bon boulot mais il a complètement oublié que je détestais le vert.

Elle secoua la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une des pires offenses possibles.  
Logan regarda autour de lui, si elle ne lui avait pas dit il n'aurait même pas remarqué la présence d'éléments verts, même le sapin était d'un blanc artificiel mais il n'allait pas la contredire.

- Je pense que ça devrait aller pour la réception.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je pense aussi. Mais j'aurais préféré que tout soit parfait, on est connus pour organiser les plus beaux événements de charité, il ne faudrait pas que ça change.

« _Charité ? Laisse moi rire ! Vous êtes deux beaux hypocrites oui ! Mais tel père, tel fils ! On sait où tu as appris à faire le sourire Colgate, chez ce bon vieux Aaron_»

Logan et Nancy s'installèrent ensuite à table pour dîner. Ils racontèrent tous deux leur journée, plus par principe que par intérêt.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit mais ni Nancy ni lui n'y prêtèrent attention, ils savaient parfaitement que c'était des gens qui venaient chanter des cantiques de Noël à toutes les maisons. Et ils détestaient ça. Valait peut être mieux les ignorer que de leur jeter un sceau d'eau.

« _Je te souhaite un Noël malheureux et une mauvaise année !_ » entendit-il chantonner dans sa tête.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils vaquèrent tous deux à leurs occupations. C'était une habitude. Ils vivaient sous le même toit mais ils ne passaient jamais trop de temps ensemble.

Quand il se connecta à sa messagerie, Logan s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu une carte virtuelle de la part de Dick. Il s'agissait d'une carte prétendument humoristique avec des rennes qui chantaient et un père Noël plus que bedonnant qui jonglait avec des cadeaux. Avec cela Dick avait ajouté un message débile qu'il avait conclu par un « Joyeux Noël ». Logan leva les yeux au ciel. C'était ridicule. En deux clics la carte fila à la corbeille.

« _Fais gaffe Logan tu risquerais de MOURIR de rire un de ces jours ! _»

Logan se frotta les tempes les yeux clos. Est ce que cette voix ne pouvait pas se la mettre en veilleuse ? ! Elle se prenait pour Jiminy Cricket ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'une « conscience » pour lui faire la morale ! Peut être bien qu'il était en train de devenir cinglé…

24 décembre

Logan et Nancy se levèrent de bonne heure ce matin là. Nancy allait à coup sûr passer sa journée à se préparer et à hurler des ordres au traiteur, aux serveurs, au portier et à bien d'autres encore. Logan lui n'avait pas de raison particulière pour se lever si tôt, mais il y était tellement habitué qu'il aurait été incapable de faire la grasse matinée.

Il enchaîna café sur café, lisant le journal, regardant la télévision, ou plutôt zappant. Il était incapable de trouver une occupation et de rester en place.  
Finalement, la journée passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, même s'il avait eu le temps de se plaindre de la lenteur du temps une bonne centaine de fois.  
Les premiers invités firent leur apparition. Logan se posta aux côtés de sa petite amie pour les accueillir mais bizarrement il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette connasse franchement ? Tu vois bien qu'elle est autant fausse que ses seins !_ »

- Ca va Logan ? s'enquit Nancy, visiblement inquiète.  
- Ouais ça va… Je reviens, je vais boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, je crois que je supporte mal la foule.

Il s'éloigna sous le regard soucieux de la brune.. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et desserra sa cravate. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

« _Tu t'es perdu Logan. Tu es devenu le connard égocentrique et hypocrite qui suit les traces de son père. Tout ce que tu voulais éviter. Tu as oublié qui tu étais. Tu as oublié ce que c'est que la bonté, l'humour, la joie, l'amour, le bonheur. Tu as oublié que tu avais toujours souhaité passer un vrai Noël en chantant ces stupides cantiques et en accrochant des décorations partout. L'esprit de Noël, retrouve le, retrouve toi_ »

En s'écartant du plan de travail sur lequel il était appuyé, il fit tomber un tas de papiers. Il se pencha pour les ramasser. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lut le premier. Un service de repas chaud gratuit pour les sans-abri dans un bâtiment chauffé. Ils cherchaient des bénévoles. Le genre de choses qui rendaient Logan tout à fait indifférent. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à y aller. Comme une intuition qu'il pourrait y trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant…

Il quitta la soirée le plus discrètement possible. Pas question qu'il se fasse remarquer par Nancy, elle ne le laisserait pas filer comme ça. Logan prit le métro, chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Arrivé à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

En entrant le regard de Logan fut tout de suite attiré par une chose. Une jeune femme qui s'activait derrière une table pour servir des gens. Elle n'était pas maquillée, pas particulièrement bien habillée mais elle rayonnait de bonne humeur. Il contempla un instant cette jeune femme de son passé, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Soudain, ses deux yeux bleus de tournèrent vers lui, elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Logan, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Veronica semblait surprise, mais heureuse de le voir, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant.

- Bénévolat ? tenta-t-il.

Elle le regarda attentivement mais elle ne semblait pas bien convaincue. Elle fit cependant le tour de la table pour le rejoindre. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours cette douce odeur. Promesses. Mais cette étreinte fut trop courte aux yeux de Logan. Quand elle le lâcha, il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Cœur qui bizarrement s'était remis à battre d'un rythme effréné.  
Elle se tourna vers un homme qui se trouvait à la même place qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Tu peux t'en occuper sans moi quelques minutes Mike ? Je reviens dans un instant. Avec de la main d'œuvre, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Logan d'un coup de menton.  
- Pas de soucis.

Elle fit signe à Logan de la suivre et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour qu'ils puissent être légèrement à l'écart. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux pour discuter. Ou pour quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, les seuls moments où Veronica avait eu des nouvelles de Logan c'était grâce au journal !

- Alors monsieur le député, cela fait très longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Trop occupé ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer qu'il n'avait gardé aucun contact avec des gens qu'il avait connu à Neptune. En fait, il n'avait des contacts qu'avec des gens qui pouvaient lui être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut être bien qu'il était égoïste et opportuniste. Plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta soirée de charité ?  
- Comment tu sais ?

Elle roula des yeux d'un air de dire « Je t'en prie, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile »

- La soirée de charité de Logan Echolls organisée pour Noël c'est archi connu, et au cas où on l'ignorerait les médias sont là pour nous le rappeler. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Disons qu'ils peuvent se passer de moi, j'avais envie de voir ce que la charité était de manière plus directe.  
- Sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas de la charité pour se faire bien voir, oublie les flash, on est là uniquement par générosité.

Elle avait touché juste, elle avait comprit que l'image parfaite que Logan s'était créé n'était pas réelle. Pour autant elle ne le jugeait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être le même que celui qu'elle avait connu au lycée. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ils avaient tous évolué.

- Bien, si tu es décidé… Il va falloir que tu te retrousses les manches pour assurer le service !  
- Je… je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça.  
- C'est très simple.

Elle s'empara d'un de ses bras et replia énergiquement la manche de sa veste puis de sa chemise, elle fit ensuite de même avec son autre bras.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- Je sais. Mais tu verras, ce n'est pas si compliqué non plus. Les gens ici ne demandent pas une efficacité redoutable, juste que tu aies un peu l'esprit de Noël. Et ils seront très content de voir monsieur le député Echolls ici, le taquina-t-elle.

Mais elle savait très bien qu'ils s'en fichaient, ils pourraient se faire servir par la reine d'Angleterre, Madonna ou Marilyn Manson, ça ne changerait strictement rien pour eux. Des êtres humains restaient des êtres humains, qu'ils fassent partie du show-business ou non.  
Elle fit ensuite mine de le contempler comme pour s'assurer de son aptitude à travailler.

- Il te manque juste une chose.  
- Ah bon, quoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui pour chuchoter à son oreille.

- Le sourire.

Elle repassa de l'autre côté de la table et invita Logan à la rejoindre d'un regard encourageant. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Logan eut un sourire sincère.

« _Il était temps, joyeux Noël Logan !_ »  
« _Merci Lilly ! _»

25 décembre

- J'ai l'air ridicule.  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Alors pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ?

La question ne fit que redoubler les rires de la jeune femme.  
Logan se tortillait mal à l'aise.

- Arrête, tu ne vas jamais parvenir à faire tenir ton gros ventre comme ça.  
- Est ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
- Bien sûr, le père Noël ne serait plus le père Noël sans ses kilos généreux, alors ne te dégonfle pas !

Logan poussa un soupir tandis que Veronica termina de l'aider à mettre correctement son costume. La veille ils avaient servis plein de repas, ils avaient discuté et ils avaient rit. Et puis elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner rendre visite à des enfants malades. Il avait accepté et le voilà qui déambulait habillé en père Noël. Vous lui auriez dit ça une semaine plus tôt, il vous aurait rit au nez !

Quand Logan et Veronica descendirent les marches qui menaient à l'hôpital, Logan, gêné par son costume encombrant, en rata une et il se retrouva sur les fesses, les deux jambes en l'air.  
Il grogna pendant que Veronica l'aidait à se relever, hilare.

« _Petit papa Noël, quand tu TOMBERAS du ciel…_ »  
« _Merci Lilly, tu es vraiment la meilleure pour remonter le moral !_ »  
« _Mais c'est un plaisir de me moquer de toi mon chère Logan ! _»


End file.
